Gull
Gull is one of top generals of Renaldo The SpiderMonkey and was a former member of the Dark Starz. During Renaldo's reign, the people of Coyoashi kingdom tried to revolt against him, but Gaoma and Gull were assigned to show them what happens to those who mess with Renaldo. The two crushed the rebels and killed over 50 townies along with 120 injured. The rebellion remained quiet after while and life went on. Gull became tired of waiting for something to happen, so she prematurely started to kill some local rebels she scouted out. This action was the final straw for Useyus to go get Gamerboy The Spidermonkey and Annie Beta to siege the castle. Once the trio sieged the castle Gull was told to stay put by Renaldo, but she became bored and found Useyus, who she decided to kill for causing this whole rebellion problem. He fought back bravely, but stood no chance against her and was gravely injured, before she could kill him Gamerboy used a bug arrow to attack Gull. She would quickly turn her attention to Gamerboy, the two dueled and just before Gull landed the killing blow to Gamerboy, Useyus was able to shoot her with his sniper rifle, thus killing her. Personality Gull is a sporty member of the Dark Starz. Gull see's everything as a challenge and likes to push her limits and goals on what she can achieve, although those goals are killng others. She is highly competitive with her fellow generals, even when they are not. Gull posses a short temper and is quickly to anger, combined with her sporty attitude this make her a time bomb of rage. Like most her generals, Gull is sadistic usually liking to torture her victims or try to cause as much pain as possible, however she is quick to the kill wanting to be the first. With her competitive nature comes impatience, Gull can't stand waiting around and is rebellious not wanting to take orders from anyone. Her lack of patience and obedience is what her biggest flaw is. Strengths and Weaknesses Being a bird, Gull has the natural ability of flight with her long black feathers. She is much faster in the air than she is on the ground, so she naturally flies in the air more often. Her long black feathers are actually holstered by six blade swords she always has sticking out. She likes to dive bomb and quickly swipe at her opponent with her blades to aim for a vital organ or cripple them. Gull can cause strong winds by quickly flapping her wings, she used this ability to kill Gamerboy's arrows before they reached her. Gull finally posses a predator sense, having a keen eye in the air and being able to detect "prey" on the ground from far distances, this gives her a distinct advantage on the battlefield. Her impatience and lack of paying attention led her to attack prematurely and irrational, these actions made her not notice and underestimate Useyus, who'd use this weakness as her death sentence. Category:Vulture Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Category:Dark Star Category:Swordsman Category:Deceased